dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League International: Breakdown
Batwing appears to aid him, having been called in for extra help by Batman. The super-villain is revealed as a terrorist named Breakdown, having recruited Lightweaver and a girl named Intersek to his anti-establishment cause. The team is officially disbanded by the U.N. and told they're a danger to the populace. While they're regrouping, the monster OMAC blindsides them. He is under the control of Intersek, but they break her hold and he joins the team. OMAC is hoping that Batman can restore his humanity, having helped create the technology that transformed him. Breakdown enlists a teleporter named Crosscut. Traveling to the Eiffel Tower to prevent an unrelated attack, the League meet Firestorm. They assist him in taking down a group of rogue Firestorms, alongside Firehawk and Hurricane. Hunting down the terrorists, they find Breakdown plotting another attack with his henchman. Breakdown explains their anti-government motives, and reveals their name as the Burners. The League nearly succeeds in taking them down, but are defeated by Intersek's control over technology. The Burners stage a public execution on the Hall of Justice steps. Despite the strength of their holds, they underestimate OMAC and he breaks everyone free. In the ensuing battle, the League wins and Lightweaver is shot dead by the military. August General punches Breakdown so hard that he explodes into pulp. Holding a private funeral for Rocket Red, they're attacked by Lightweaver's brother who is seeking revenge. Batman stops him, then talks him down from the grief of losing a loved one. Despite having been disbanded, the team decides to continue their mission so that Rocket Red will not have died in vain. Believing in them, Batman secures financial backing and gives them a new headquarters. The team gets back on track and they regain U.N. approval. Booster decides to expand the team, inviting Blue Beetle and the Olympian. Guy Gardner quits over disagreements with Booster. OMAC is possessed by Brother Eye again, who everyone thought was destroyed. He devastates the team and teleports Beetle back to the Reach, claiming he is under the control of a new programmer. Booster is the last one conscious and manages to purge Brother Eye, reverting OMAC to his human form. Booster's future-self enters the clubhouse as an A.R.G.U.S. agent working with time traveler Rip Hunter. He insists that Superman and Wonder Woman must be stopped, then fades away into nothingness with present-day Booster following. Batman has a private meeting with Brother Eye, who swears that his new programmer will destroy him.''Justice League International'' (Volume 3) Annual #1 | Issues = * * * * * * * * ''Justice League International'' (Volume 3) Annual #1 | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = '' is cancelled.]] * OMAC's appearance in this storyline is following the cancellation of his own series. Having concluded due to low sales on Omactivate!, his character was moved to a more popular series. This was unfortunate given that Justice League International would be canceled four issues later. The series' writer Dan DiDio returned to tie up plot-threads as a co-writer in JLI's finale issue. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}